Jumba Jookiba
Dr. Jumba Jookiba is an alien from the movie and television series Lilo & Stitch and the creator of one of the stars of the series, Experiment 626 or "Stitch." He is an overweight, mostly purple-skinned alien, with dark pink skin on his chest, stomach and under his arms. Jumba has a huge, mostly bald, ovalish head with three black hairs, a wide mouth, a little nose and four yellow eyes. He speaks with a vaguely Russian-Eastern European accent. He is from the planet Kweltikwan/Quelte Quan and his species is Kweltikwan. He has been called a mad scientist, but he prefers to be known as an evil genius. Nonetheless, outside his strange work he is surprisingly sociable and friendly. The voice of Jumba is provided by veteran character actor David Ogden Stiers. Jumba initially serves as an antagonist in the first movie, and later a hero. History Jumba Jookiba graduated from Evil Genius University with Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, his lab partner. Shortly afterward, it is said the two opened up a joke shop together. When Jumba became the Lead Scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries, the two began work on Jumba's experiments, 001 becoming known as Shrink (the headline reads "IDIOT SCIENTISTS ACTUALLY CREATE SOMETHING"). The team-up went like this: Jumba created the experiments and Hämsterviel funded them with his shady business deals. But, for those 25 years of partnership, Hämsterviel did nothing but, as put by Jumba, "cheat Jumba, embarrass Jumba, steal from Jumba, and finally, fink on Jumba to Galactic Federation''," for his illegal experimentation. Thus, in the first movie, he stood erect before the Galactic Federation, having been accused of creating illegal genetic experiments. He was incarcerated because of his forbidden genetic experiments, but later released and sent off to Earth with Agent Pleakley in order to recapture one of his creations, Experiment 626. He was later quietly left on Earth (likely to avoid becoming a nuisance elsewhere in the galaxy) and has become a part of Lilo's extended family. Jumba's sense of technology is also a hobby; he has made modifications to the house, such as a vacuum-tube elevator in the hallway leading to Lilo and Stitch's room, added when the house was rebuilt at the end of ''Lilo & Stitch. In one episode, he completely updated the house, only to have his technology turn against him, thanks to Experiment 223 - Glitch, who was captured in Lilo's hand-held game. He has also made many modifications to Lilo and Stitch's dune buggy to perfect it for catching his other experiments which landed on Earth not long after Jumba's arrival. He has also had a mean ex-wife, who he is terrified of. In one episode he says that a particular fish, which resembles a Lamprey Eel, reminds him of her "before face-lift." In what could be either a coincidence or a subtle intention, Jumba made 626 experiments, and was stopped from finishing his final experiment (Stitch) before being completed (hence the recharging dilemma). Three years after Jumba's experiments were scattered across Kauai, Hawaii, Lilo and Stitch had rounded up and reformed 624 experiments. Jumba was given the opportunity to return to his old laboratory by the Grand Councilwoman. At first, he didn't want to hurt Lilo's feelings by leaving, but she agreed to let him go, giving him an Elvis record to remember her by. However, Hämsterviel escaped prison with the help of the former Captain Gantu, who had been retired from his position forcibly by the Grand Councilwoman three years prior to these events, and held Jumba hostage in his own lab, forcing him to create a new experiment, which ends up named Leroy. However, Jumba used the record Lilo gave him to program a shut-off switch for Leroy: if he hears the song "Aloha Oe", he will glitch and switch off (but won't die like Stitch would have as shown at the end of Stitch has a Glitch). When asked what he'd like as a reward he decides to give up his laboratory and return to Earth to become part of Lilo's family once again. Personality Dr. Jumba's greatest asset is his abnormally high IQ, hindered only by a few small and occasional lapses in memory. His penchant for creating numerous destructive, complex experiments and machinery is nearly unrivaled, and his creation 626 is proof of his genius, being nearly unbeatable, as well as one of the most formidable fighters in the galaxy. He has also completly memorized the number and technical info on every one of Stitch's "cousins" he created. Dr. Jumba also has above average strength and durability, as seen in his confrontation with Stitch towards the end of Lilo & Stitch, where he is able to fight Stitch one-on-one reasonably well (a feat even the 20 foot tall Captain Gantu is unable to do). Jumba's above average lifting capacity is demonstrated when he uses a comb device as a penetrating projectile. His astounding durability is demonstrated when he is repeatly hit with various heavy objects by 626 (including a Volkswagen Beetle), and at one point hurled through a wall, and only comes up a little shaken. Also he, along with 626, survives being at the center of a plasma explosion powerful enough to destroy Lilo's house (although this may be attributed to the fact this is a Disney production, and excessive violence is unacceptable). Jumba appears as being good humored, intelligent, and slightly crazy. Originally he appeared to be a little rough and crazy but he is later revealed to be caring as evidenced by his actions towards Stitch and his decision to stay with Lilo and her family. Even after his supposed reformation, he still has a bit of a penchant for evil, creating new evil experiments and referring to himself as such, often bragging about it. He enjoys eating, to the extent of creating an experiment solely to make him meals, and he once won an eating contest on Earth. Gallery Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode9_.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h08m53s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h08m40s81.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h04m22s160.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h43m24s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h03m20s20.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-12h46m23s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-13h10m58s70.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-12h19m06s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-19h05m45s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h13m19s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-08h49m13s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h59m04s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h28m42s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h29m31s242.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h47m59s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-08h54m47s137.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h51m28s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h29m13s134.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-09h42m22s253.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-12h03m35s181.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-12h48m22s71.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h37m49s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h41m22s146.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h51m03s58.png Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode11_.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h29m58s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h55m11s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h47m28s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-12h49m36s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-12h18m44s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-21h11m45s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-08h47m37s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h40m50s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h27m55s36.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h27m24s173.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h58m27s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-17h28m29s188.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h50m13s162.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h54m08s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h48m35s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h33m42s202.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h50m17s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h33m41s122.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h42m16s130.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h11m34s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h07m26s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h41m00s181.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h51m16s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h48m06s253.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-12h14m03s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h57m40s53.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-15h48m16s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h47m33s74.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-17h18m53s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h38m58s194.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h54m00s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h24m59s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h49m12s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h42m12s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h42m42s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h25m22s74.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-12h17m49s160.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-16h54m11s247.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h59m29s117.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-20h58m51s115.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h58m23s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h39m10s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h55m54s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h04m45s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h37m20s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h43m42s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h44m53s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h46m59s145.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h34m58s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h33m55s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h45m09s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h51m56s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h29m02s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h51m54s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h27m52s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h01m56s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h45m26s38.png Category:Characters Category:Alien characters Category:Males Category:Lilo & Stitch characters